<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Benefits of Roommates by CXWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871720">The Benefits of Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites'>CXWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Experimentation, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight Guys Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the short transition between moving out of Pierce's place and moving into an apartment with Abed, Jeff agrees to let Troy stay with him for a few days. Troy has always looked up to Jeff as a sort of mentor figure, but it quickly becomes clear there's still a lot he can teach him about the benefits of having a roommate his own age... (18+)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes &amp; Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Benefits of Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work in this fandom, hope you enjoy! If you do, please give kudos, leave a comment (they're my favourite!) and check out the other stories on my profile! I'm hoping to keep expanding the range of fandoms and pairings I write about, so all suggestions are welcome!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: This story contains graphic depictions of sexual interactions between two consenting 18+ males. Don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Benefits of Roommates </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thanks again for letting me stay with you for a few days." Troy says, sat on the couch and looking over at the older man sat in his armchair, and taking another sip from his beer bottle.</p><p>"No problem," Jeff replied, "happy to help out. I bet you're looking forward to moving in with Abed, huh?"</p><p>"For sure." Troy answered with a smile. "I'm gonna be living with my best friend, what's not to like?"</p><p>"It's gonna be carnage, you realise that, right?" Jeff enquired, raising his eyebrows a little.</p><p>"Probably." Troy replied with a small shrug. "But what's the worst that can happen?"</p><p>"I don't think you actually want to know the answer to that question." Jeff answered, bringing his own beer back up to his lips for another long sip.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Troy said. "I'm honestly just gonna be glad to not be living with Pierce anymore."</p><p>"That I can believe. He can't have been much fun to live with." Jeff said, kinda grimly.</p><p>"You know what, it wasn't actually so bad." Troy replied. "He was a pretty good host, we've just never exactly been on the same level."</p><p>"Is there actually anything you're gonna miss about living with him?" Jeff asked with a chuckle, not believing that could actually be possible.</p><p>The younger man took a moment to think. "I mean, I had my own bedroom, which was nice I guess. Me and Abed will be sharing."</p><p>"Fair enough." Jeff replied with another beer swig. "But at least there's the obvious benefits of bunking with another guy your age, you wouldn't have got or even wanted that with Pierce." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.</p><p>"You know... the benefits..." Winger answered, with another chuckle and small shrug as he looked Troy in the eye. There was no response from the younger man, just a hint of confusion in his features. "Oh my God, of course, you've never lived with a guy your own age before!" Jeff realised.</p><p>"No, but now you have to explain!" Troy answered, a smile returning to his face.</p><p>Jeff considered his wording for a moment, realising he had potentially just thrown himself into a more awkward conversation than he was prepared to handle. "Well, you know, having another young guy means that you can both be pretty available and... useful for each other when you need to... you know... blow off some steam?"</p><p>Troy looked confused again. "Abed and I never get angry at each other, why would we need to blow off steam?"</p><p>"Not that kind of steam..." Jeff responded, raising his eyebrows as he made eye contact, hoping the younger man would piece it together himself so he didn't have to spell it out. Still nothing. "You know... when you're... horny?"</p><p>Troy's eyes widened. "What!? You mean like, with each other!? Me and ABED!?" He exclaimed, leaning forward.</p><p>Jeff, meanwhile, leaned back in his seat slightly and scoffed. "What, you've never jerked off with another guy before? You were on your high school football team for God's sake, back in my day that shit used to happen in the locker room all the time!"</p><p>"Isn't that... like... weird?" Troy asked, having never even considered masturbating anywhere near another guy before.</p><p>"No, it's fine!" Jeff replied with a chuckled, amused at how flustered the boy had gotten so quickly. "It actually feels great, especially if you're man enough to do it to each other."</p><p>"What!?" Troy exclaimed again. "You mean you've actually jerked another guy off before?"</p><p>"Dude, I lived with a roommate all through college, we just helped each other out when we really needed to, that's pretty normal." Jeff answered, taking yet another sip of his beer.</p><p>"Wait, is Abed gonna expect me to do that with him?" Troy asked.</p><p>Jeff chuckled for a moment. "Okay, remember how I just said it was a normal thing to do? And this is Abed we're talking about? And how there is very little crossover between those two things." Troy shrugged a little, acknowledging Winger's point. "Besides, I get why the thought freaks you out now, but it's honestly actually not that weird when you do it. I bet you'd even end up enjoying it."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I told you, college roommate."</p><p>"But how do you even end up in that situation?" Troy asked.</p><p>"Well, when you're both young guys living together you learn pretty quickly how to tell when you're both horny, which is, obviously, quite a lot of the time."</p><p>"Are you horny right now?" Troy asked, without even really thinking about it.</p><p>Jeff smirked and chuckled a little before answering with a question of his own. "Are you?"</p><p>"I'm 21, I'm almost always a little horny." Troy answered with a chuckle of his own.</p><p>"Exactly, see, you'll find yourselves with a lot of crossover. And then, one time, when you can sense that that's the case, you might just both finding yourselves wanting to... release some of that at the same time, and before you know it..."</p><p>"You never answered my question." Troy said, causing Jeff to smirk again.</p><p>"Well, now that we've been talking about it... I'd be lying if I said I was feeling nothing."</p><p>"So, then, out of interest... how exactly would we go about 'helping each other'?"</p><p>"Are you asking me to help you practice for when you're living with Abed?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Well, I've always sort of looked up to you as a mentor." Troy responded cheekily.</p><p>"Then I guess you can consider this your next lesson." Jeff replied, standing up and moving across to sit next to the younger man on the couch. "The key is to not think too much into it." Jeff began, reaching for his TV remote. "Here," he said, quickly turning his TV on and flicking to a random porn channel, "this will help. Just focus on that to help get in the mood. Forget I'm even here for now."</p><p>Troy did as he was told, his horniness instantly increasing as his eyes took in the fairly vanilla guy-fucking-girl action on the screen.</p><p>After about a minute of letting that take control, Jeff brought his hand down and started palming himself through his jeans, before gently taking Troy's hand and guiding it down to the younger man's own crotch, wordlessly signalling for him to do the same, which he eagerly did.</p><p>As they continued to watch the porn and palm themselves, Jeff slowly undid the button and unzipped his jeans, reaching in and grabbing his growing bulge in the soft fabric of his tight blue and black striped boxer briefs, letting out the smallest of moans as he squeezed himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Troy, who was surprised by the fact that, upon hearing the moan and turning his head quickly to look at the older man, his own dick twitched a little at the sight of Jeff with his hand in his jeans. Troy quickly followed his mentor's example, more eagerly undoing his own jeans, and folding in the top corners out of the way, exposing the front of his red briefs which were clearly outlining his thickening length. Troy turned his attention back to the on-screen action as both men sat there for a few minutes fondling and stroking their ever-growing bulges.</p><p>"You hard yet?" Jeff asked, the first word spoken by either man in a while.</p><p>"Yeah..." Troy replied, his heart racing as he realised that this was actually happening, but feeling incredibly turned on.</p><p>"Then it's time for the next step." Jeff replied, before lifting his hips and confidently pushing down his jeans and underwear to his knees, his thick 8 inches quickly flying up and slapping against his stomach as he sat back again, unafraid of showing off his meat to the younger man. Through his plentiful experience over the years, Jeff knew he was well endowed and had never been one to be shy about what he was working with.</p><p>Troy found himself staring, his own cock finally reaching full hardness at the sight of Jeff's. He hadn't expected it to be that big - obviously, with the man's cocky bravado and confidence he knew he wouldn't be tiny, but he wasn't prepared for it to be bigger than his own. Troy quickly realised he was staring and, to avoid the embarrassment of being caught, quickly replicated Jeff's actions and shoved his own jeans and briefs down just past his knees, the clothes falling down the jock's legs and pooling at his feet. His own dick sprang free, slightly shorter at 7 inches long, but equally thick to the older man's.</p><p>Jeff took a quick glance over, impressed by Troy's size, before turning his attention back to the screen and grabbing onto his own cock, starting to stroke it lightly. "See? Nothing weird about this, just two guys watching some porn together to get a load off." Jeff asked as he noticed Troy take his own dick in hand and begin to jerk.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess this is actually alright." Troy responded, surprised by how turned on he was feeling.</p><p>The on-screen fucking was getting more intense by this point, the man starting to really hammer into the girl who was moaning loudly and often. The men on the couch quickly settled into their own jerking rhythms, wanking independently as they watched the video. Troy tried not to masturbate too much when he was staying with Pierce, feeling conscious of the thin walls in the older man's home and absolutely wanting to avoid any possible spillages, notable stains and incredibly awkward conversations, so every jerk-off session still felt particularly special and pleasurable for him. He soon found himself letting out small moans of pleasure, although he tried to restrain them as much as he could, still feeling very aware of the presence of the other man next to him.</p><p>They didn't go unnoticed, though, and Jeff smirked, glad that Troy was fully getting into it and entering a horny enough state to lose some of his inhibitions. He was still very conscious and cautious of not progressing the situation to soon, just continuing to stroke his own length and try to subtly keep track of where the younger man was at.</p><p>After a few minutes it was becoming clear that the porn video was beginning to come towards an end, the couple having changed positions and the man's thrusting becoming quicker and quicker. Jeff's big cock was leaking a pretty steady stream of precum at this point, and as he glanced over at Troy again he noticed that the same was true for him, with the younger boy being fully fixated on the screen and stroking his own thick meat at a pretty fast rhythm. He became conscious that he didn't want the jock to blow his load too soon, so realised this would actually be a pretty good opportunity to enact the next phase.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Jeff removed his right hand from its duties stroking his cock and began to move it over towards his couch-mate's, keeping one eye on the boy's face to gauge his reaction. The porn and time masturbating had done its job, as Troy was so horny he didn't even really question it, allowing the older man's hand to wrap around his hot, hard cock and begin it's own stroking pace.</p><p>The jock removed his own hand as Jeff's got to work, letting his head fall back and another, louder moan escape his lips as the handjob got underway. "Hey, rule number one, if he's stroking you it's only fair for you to stroke him!" Jeff said authoritatively, squeezing Troy's cock as he spoke.</p><p>Troy moaned again but quickly acted on what he said, his left hand reaching out and grabbing Jeff's large shaft. This was the first time he'd ever held another guy's cock, but as he felt his own getting stroked it didn't even feel that weird to him and he quickly began to move his hand up and down Jeff's heavy, pulsing length.</p><p>The pair again quickly fell into their rhythms, Jeff purposefully choosing a slower, firmer stroking pattern than he had noticed the boy giving to himself, Troy meanwhile paying less attention to an actual rhythm and just stroking away with various speeds and pressures, his mind to preoccupied with overwhelming pleasure to really focus on anything other than the porn on the TV and the feeling of his dick being stroked.</p><p>The couple in the video were clearly entering the home stretch, and Jeff sensed that Troy was heading that way too as he let out another big moan, his hand briefly pausing on the older man's cock. "Feels good, right?" Jeff asked, turning his head to face the younger man with a smirk.</p><p>"Yeah..." Troy replied, a little breathlessly, as they continued to jerk each other off.</p><p>"Better than you thought it would be, isn't it?" Jeff asked again.</p><p>"Definitely!" The jock replied, stroking Jeff a little faster as the older man increased the grip of his own dick.</p><p>"I was right, wasn't I?"</p><p>"Yes, you were so right sir!" Troy quickly replied, not even realising how he addressed the older man until the stroking of his cock suddenly stopped and was replaced by a tight squeeze, causing him to gasp.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" He asked lowly.</p><p>"I-I called you sir..." Troy replied breathlessly, his own hand stopping it's movements.</p><p>"Keep stroking my cock, and call me that again." Jeff quickly responded in a growl, with another tight squeeze and drag along the younger boy's dick, getting a huge moan from him and feeling the length twitch in his hand.</p><p>"Sorry, sir!" Troy answered desperately as he began quickly jerking Jeff's cock again, his mind overwhelmed by horniness, lust and need. He'd never been in this position before, but had never in his wildest dreams expected himself to suddenly turn into a sub like this.</p><p>"Sir, huh?" Troy could practically hear Jeff's smirk growing, his own eyes currently scrunched shut with the pleasure he was feeling. "I mean, I know you said earlier you see me as a mentor but I didn't expect this." He started gently stroking the younger boy again as he spoke, aware that he would probably be close to the edge so being careful with his pace.</p><p>"Me neither, sir!" Troy responded, noticing how the older man seemed to have somehow got even harder in his hand since he'd called him 'sir'. He wasn't surprised Jeff found being in charge a turn on.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed the lesson this far," Jeff said with a smirk, "but I think you can do even better. How'd you like to learn to ride a cock?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone for a part 2? Let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>